


Jackie and Donna at the Drive-In

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 01x08, Canon Divergence, Drive-In, F/F, FIx It, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Eric invites Donna to see a horror movie at the drive-in so they can make out, Donna asks Jackie to come along with Kelso, just in case she gets nervous. Jackie and Donna become more interested in each other than their dates.





	Jackie and Donna at the Drive-In

Tired of the sounds coming from the backseat, Donna scrambled for an excuse to talk to Jackie alone, and forced the boys out of the car to "get popcorn". 

"I didn't bring you here to suck Kelso's face off."

Jackie pouted in thought. "I know, I'm sorry."

"This is so awkward!" Donna's hands fell from her face. Why did she agree to this stupid drive-in thing anyway? There was so much pressure!

Jackie nodded and sighed. "You're right. And I wasn't being a very good friend. No more making out." She smiled softly at Donna. "I promise."

Kelso came back to beg for money, and Donna told him to forget about it. Kelso immediately moved to kiss Jackie. "No, Michael! We're gonna watch the movie with Eric and Donna." He rolled his eyes and leaned in. "No! Michael! Get out, get out of the car!"

"Wha-, Jackie! Ow!" Kelso screeched. 

Jackie pushed him completely out of the car, followed, and brushed herself off. "Eric! Out! You're in my seat."

"Your seat? It's my car!" Eric sputtered, waving his hands in annoyance. 

"And it's my seat," Jackie smirked. 

Eric made a face at Donna. Donna looked back, completely blank-faced. "It's her seat," she agreed. 

Cursing, Eric crawled out of the Vista Cruiser, and Jackie slid in. “Hi, Donna!” Eric and Kelso grumbled in the backseat, but the girls ignored them and focused in on the movie. 

On screen, a woman spoke menacingly and rushed at the viewer. Jackie squealed and buried her face in Donna's shoulder. Donna clutched at Jackie and hid her face near Jackie's hair. Jackie peeked up at her. “Is it safe?” Donna giggled and shook her head, giddy. “Protect me, you giant!” she said, pulling on Donna's arm to shield her from the screen. 

“Wait, Jackie,” Donna laughed, breathless. Looking down on the brazen brunette she was starting to consider a real friend, Donna's red hair fell around them. 

Jackie surged forward and kissed her.

“Jackie! What are you doing!” 

“What?” Jackie defended, putting on her practiced look of innocence. “You go to a drive-in to make out. You can say it, Donna. Make. Out.” And with that, she moved forward for another kiss.

Kelso started hollering in the backseat, and Donna and Jackie whirled around. “Get out!” “Grow up!” Donna socked him, and he shrieked. Finally, the boys got out of the Vista Cruiser, Kelso groaning over his eye and Forman complaining about being kicked out of his own car. 

“Finally got rid of them,” Jackie said, relieved. 

“Since when do you want to get rid of Kelso? You're always all over him.”

“Oh, please. He highlights my better features. Like my new purse! Or like you,” she teased. She kissed Donna sweetly, for a little then for a little longer.

Donna flirted back, “So now I'm just a new pretty thing for you to carry around.”

“Like I could carry you, you lumberjack.”


End file.
